The Untitled Narnia Story
by Masiko
Summary: "Come on, ask her to dance with you!" Kate hisses. I roll my eyes. Just because she's 4 minutes older than me, she thinks she knows everything. I sigh, and gather up all the courage I have, and walk towards her.
1. Chapter 1: Cookies and Laundry

"Kate! Kate!" I call.

The blasted girl.

I can never find her when she's needed!

"Kate!"

"Need something?"

Christopher, our butler poked his head around the corner, wiping his hands on a strawberry red tea towel.

"I can't find Kate."

"Have you checked the library?"

The library.

I smack my forehead.

She's always in there.

Why did I never think of that?

"Thanks."

I dash up the stairs, running my hand along the oak banisters, and bang open the big redwood doors of the library, scanning the stuffy room full of books.

I see Kate, sitting in the red velvet chair ,next to the chestnut wood desk, nose in a book.

"Katherine Lucy Montoya!" I say.

She doesn't look up. Instead, she lowers her head slightly.

"Kate!"

"What's in a name? That which we call a rose," she murmurs.

I roll my eyes.

Not **_Romeo and Juliet_** again!

"By any other word would smell as sweet, if you did the laundry!" I snap.

She looks up, her dark eyes shining. Her eyes are always like that when she's reading a romance story.

"You want something, John Karl Montoya?" she asks, using my full name. I cringe. I hate it when she uses my full name.

I'm infuriated, and I make sure I show it through my facial expression.

"Yes, I want you!" I nearly yell, "It's your turn to do the laundry, so move your molasses!"

She gives me a very disapproving look, and tuts.

"Now, now, John. We're going to have to do something about that temper of yours," she murmurs, sticking her nose back in the book.

That makes me even more infuriated. That's what I hate about Kate. She's always so clam and laidback about everything, and can always crack a joke.

"Get up now, or I'm telling mum," I order, seething.

Without taking her eyes off the page she's reading, she leans over, and fishes through her old, leather bag for something.

She pulls out a nicely wrapped up chocolate chip cookie.

"I'll give you this if you'll do the laundry for me," she says, holding it up.

I sigh. I can't resist cookies.

"Fine. Deal."

She hands the cookie over, and I walk out.

As I talk out, Kate speaks up,

"Parting is such sweet sorrow."

A playful smile tugs at my lips.

I turn around, and I see her looking at me, not the book.

"That I shall say goodbye, 'til it be dinner," I finish for her.

Kate leaps out of her seat, a horrified look crossing her face

"Why, you little-" she starts through clenched teeth

She doesn't have chance to finish, because I'm already halfway down the stairs, making a break for the tree house.


	2. Chapter 2: The River and The Mouse

I suddenly stop in my tracks.

I look up and see a clear blue sky, and realise that I'm a lot warmer than I was.

Surely I hadn't been running for that long.

It's only then that I realise that I'm in a different place.

My eyes grow wide, a sudden panic ripping through my body.

I feel Kate put her hand on my shoulder, and I jump, twirling around to face her.

"John, where are we?" she asks, clearly terrified.

"Dunno," I reply, trying to stay calm

We turn around in circles, trying to figure out where we were.

"Oh, look! A river!"

Kate points to a large river, with water that sparkles like glass, flowing what I think is eastward, but I'm not entirely sure.

"Oh, good! I'm thirsty," I say, bending down for a drink.

Kate does the same.

After a nice long 5 minute drink, Kate looks up, a terrified expression on her face.

"Did you hear that?" she whispers.

"Hear what?" I ask, looking around

"Listen!"

I listen hard, and hear a rustling in the bushes.

Kate's dark eyes grow wide, and I see a piece of metal lying nearby, almost like a sword.

I shrug and pick it up.

Just then a thing leaps onto Kate, and holds what appears to be a mini sword up to her throat.

"Choose your last words wisely, Calormen!"

I then realise that it's a mouse, about two feet tall, wearing a red feather on top of its head.

Kate gasps, and she glances over at me.

"Get off of my sister!" I yell, making a lunge for the mouse.

The mouse looks shocked as I land on top of him.

"No one touches my sister and gets away with it!" I growl.

"Okay, okay. I get your point," the mouse says, "Now please get off me."

"As soon as you promise not to touch me or my sister."

"Okay. I promise."

I get off him, still holding the strip of metal.

"What's your name?"

"Reepicheep. What are you Calormen children doing here?"

"I beg your pardon," Kate asks, "But what is a Calormen?"

Reepicheep looks quite surprised.

"Then where did you come from?"

"London, in England."

"Then why is your skin olive? I thought that Englishmen's skin was white."

I chuckle, looking at Reepicheep's wide eyes.

"We're Spanish, but we moved to England."

Reepicheep nods slowly, in understanding.

"So, you're from Earth?"

We nod.

"Come. We've got to get to the castle before you're discovered!"

"How come?" I ask.

"I'll explain later."

With that, we're off to who-knows-where, Reepicheep leading us through the forest.

I put my hand in my pocket, and feel something in it.

I pull out the cookie that Kate gave me to do the laundry, and smile.


	3. Chapter 3: Where do you Live?

We arrive at the palace, and Reepicheep quickly gets us an audience with the Kings and Queens.

As soon as we get in there, the first thing I notice is the royal atmosphere.

My eyes fall on a king with the same colour skin as us.

I wonder if he's a Spaniard, like us.

He's wearing grand, royal clothes, sitting in a red chair. His eyes are full of life and pain, as if he was very powerful, but has had a hard past, yet can still laugh and have a good time.

Around him are sitting four other kings and queens.

There's a blonde king, who's seated in a blue chair. His eyes have a very fatherly look in them, as if he's a bit overprotective of the others, but still knows how to have a good time.

There's a dirty-blonde haired queen sitting in a striped chair. Her eyes are full of love, as if she makes friends easily, and fairly laidback about love, and knows how to have good time.

There's a brown-haired king sitting in a green chair. His eyes are full of life and regret, as if he's had something terrible happen in the past, but now has changed, and is passionate about something or someone.

Finally, there's a brown-haired queen sitting in a floral chair. Her eyes are very motherly, as if she's sort of like a second mother to the others, and she loves to look beautiful.

"Human, no doubt," the king with brown hair mutters.

"Thank you for confirming that, Edmund," the blonde king says, voice dripping with sarcasm, but I can see him smiling slightly, "For a moment, I thought they were something else!"

"Peter!" the brown-haired queen hisses, throwing him a very motherly look.

The king with olive skin clears his throat, bringing them back to reality and us.

"Names?" the olive skinned king asks, voice having a hint of a Spanish accent in it.

"My name is John Montoya, and this is my twin sister, Kate Montoya, Sire," I inform him, giving him the respect a king deserves.

"Age?"

"10, Sire."

He raises his eyes slightly, but quickly lowers them from a glare from the blonde queen.

"Where do you live?"

I see a playful smile tug at Kate's lips, and my eyes widen, knowing what she was about to do.

"Kate, no!" I hiss urgently.

She looks at me daringly, before starting.

"With my parents, Sire"

"And where do your parents live?"

"With me, Sire."

I see the blonde queen cover her mouth with her hand, trying to hide her small smile.

"Where do you all live?" the olive-skinned king asks, walking further and further into the trap.

"Together, Sire."

I see the brown-haired queen cover her mouth, to hide her smile.

"Where's your house?" the olive-skinned king asks, a look of confusion growing on his face.

"Next to my neighbour's house, Sire."

An amused smile played at the corner of the olive-skinned king's lips.

The brown-haired king is failing to try not to smile.

"I see. And where is your neighbour's house?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, Sire."

The king slams his hand on the arm of his chair. I jump, fearing that the olive-skinned king would do something horrible to Kate.

"Kate, stop!" I hiss urgently.

She looks at me as if to say 'try and make me'.

"Answer the question!" the king orders, evidently slightly angry.

"Next to my house!"

The other kings and queens erupt with laughter. That's a relief!

The olive-skinned king looks shocked, and I hold my breath, hoping that he doesn't do anything to Kate.

He then joins in the laughter, breaking the tense atmosphere. I let out a huge sigh of relief.

Kate is glowing with pride, and I smile.

When the laughter dies down, the blonde king says,

"That's the best joke I've heard in years!"

He wiped away a tear, and they all turned and looked at us.

"So, tell me, for real this time, where do you live?" the olive-skinned asks, king gives Kate a very kingly look, and I feel her cringe slightly.

"In the countryside of London, Sire."

"Then why the olive skin?" the blonde king asks.

"We used to live in Spain, but we moved to London, Sire."

They all nod.

"Can you two share a room?" the dirty-blonde queen asks.

"Sure, Highness!" Kate pipes up, before I can protest.

I pinch her lightly.

Kate then throws me a warning look, causing me flinch.

"Excellent!"

With that, we are being escorted to our room.


	4. Chapter 4: Chocolate Brown Hair

We come to a big wooden door.

I'm not sure what kind of wood it is, but it looks like pine.

We are left to get comfortable.

I look around, taking in our surroundings.

The walls appear to be made of brick, but are covered by wood.

There are pictures all over the wall.

There are two beds, and Kate has already claimed the one with the clear curtains over the pillow.

On the wall, I see a picture that grabs my attention.

I just can't stop staring at it.

I walk over slowly, as if it's dragging me in towards itself.

I run my fingers over the delicately engraved golden frame.

The picture is of a little girl, with chocolate brown hair.

Her eyes are of a sapphire blue, and they sparkle, as if they hide a secret.

Her smile is full of life, and makes a chill run down my spine.

But it's a chill I've never had before.

It's a chill that warms my whole body.

This girl is wearing a pale blue dress that goes down to her ankles.

The dress has what appears to mini sliver balls on it.

The sleeves are slightly puffy at the shoulders, and the sleeves sleek down straight, ending at the girl's wrists.

To go with the blue dress, there is a red cape that has beautifully embodied golden leaves.

On her head, there rests a crown.

The crown was made up of little silver flowers that stretched right around, and in between the flowers were silver leaves.

I breathe, letting the picture enchant me.

"John Karl Montoya!"

Kate's sharp words snap me out of my daydream.

"Oh, uh," I stutter.

"Knock it off," she orders, in a very sisterly way.

I just look at her, forcing myself not to look at the picture of the Girl with Chocolate Brown Hair.

Kate gasps when she realises what I was looking at.

Then an amused smile creeps across her face.

"What?"

"You have a bit of a crush on her, don't you?"

"I, uh, er," I stutter, lowering my head, so Kate wouldn't see my red face.

"You are," Kate says, but in a much gentler tone than I'd expected.

I look up, into Kate's kind face.

"I know what it's like to have a crush," she tells me, "I've had, what, 11 now?"

I look up, completely shocked.

She nods.

"Come on," she says heading for the door.

"Where are we going?"

"To find the Girl with Chocolate Brown Hair," she states, strolling out of the room.

With that, she leaves, and I have no choice but to follow her, just to ensure that all the information she receives, I receive.


	5. Chapter 5: What do you do

Unfortunately, I soon lose Kate in the vast maze of halls, all wonderfully decorated.

I know I must find her, otherwise I'll have to do all sorts of 'favours' to get the information I want out of her.

I groan inwardly, and hurry along the halls.

I weave in and out of rooms and try to avoid all the weird and wacky creatures roaming the halls.

I eventually come to a dead end, with a big double redwood double door at the end of it, guarded by two weird creatures.

I approach, trying to keep calm.

"State your business," one of them said.

"Who's in there?"

"The Kings and Queens of Narnia."

I suddenly had a moment of inspiration.

"May I please see them?"

One went in, and there were a few quiet words, and he motioned for me to go in.

At once, I saw three of them.

There was the olive-skinned king, the blond king and the dark brown haired queen.

"Your Majesties, I…" I thought carefully about what I wanted to say, "…what do you do when you have a crush on someone, and your crazy sister is out to find out who it is, and will make you do all sorts of 'favours' before she gives you the information?"

I see all of them smile, the queen's smile hidden behind her hand.

"Oh, found yourself a sweetheart, have you?" the blonde king teased.

I felt my face flush red, so I looked down at the ground.

"Yes, your majesty."

The two kings laughed for a bit, and I shifted uncomfortably, not knowing what to do.

After they were done, they offer to help.

"First up, describe her looks," the olive-skinned king instructed.

"Let's see…first up, she's the picture in my room. She has…" I pause to think and close my eyes, "…her eyes are a beautiful sapphire blue, that sparkle, as if she hides a secret. She has chocolate brown hair that is curled, and a sweet smile.

"In this particular picture, she is wearing a pale blue dress that goes down to her ankles. The dress has what appears to mini sliver balls on it. The sleeves are slightly puffy at the shoulders, and the sleeves sleek down straight, ending at the girl's wrists. To go with the blue dress, there is a red cape that has beautifully embodied golden leaves.

" And on her head, there rests a crown. The crown was made up of little silver flowers that stretched right around, and in between the flowers were silver leaves. And that's my description of her."

I look up, and see the wide eyes of the kings and queen.

"You know," the queen starts, "I say that that sounds like Lucy, right after the coronation, when we got our portraits painted!"

The kings open their mouths wide, the olive-skinned king lookin amused, the blonde king looking kind of horrified.

"Let's look at the picture, and then we can see if Susan is right," the olive-skinned king proposed.

So Susan was the dark brown haired queen. I'll remember that.

We get to my room, and I point to the picture on the wall.

"It's Lucy," the olive-skinned king laughed.

The blonde king reached for his sword, but Susan stopped him.

"Excuse me, your majesties, but where can I find Lucy? And how old is she?"

"Lucy is 10 years old, and here she is, with your 'crazy sister'."

I turn around, and see a girl that looks a lot like the one depicted in the painting, and there is Kate, smiling smugly.

"Don't," I warned Kate through gritted teeth.

"Don't what?" Kate asked loudly enough for all to hear.

"You know what! And for your information, I already know."

Now it's my turn to smile smugly, while Kate looks horrified.

"So, are you going to do_ it_?" Kate asks.

When she said 'it', she meant kiss.

"You're insane. No!"

By now, we were face to face.

"But you lo- OW!" she yelped, as I stomped on her foot.

"Excuse me while I clobber my sister," I say politely, dragging Kate with me, feeling a rush of warmth as I pass Lucy.

Then I notice that she still has the same chocolate brown hair, and I smile.


	6. Chapter 6: My Queen

As soon as Kate and I are in our room, I give her the death glare.

"What?" she asks, putting on her innocent face.

"Don't do that!" I growl.

"Do what?"

"Nearly tell everyone that I have a crush on Lucy! Do you even know what would happen?"

She shakes her head slowly.

I roll my eyes.

Even though she's older than me (by 4 minutes), I know more than her.

"Peter is very protective. If he found out I_ like_ Lucy, heaven knows what would happen!"

Kate shakes her head sadly.

"John, you get straight A's in school, but when it comes to life and love, you don't know much," she says, and turns to leave the room.

"What do you mean?"

She turns back and looks me straight in the eye.

"I'm only gonna say this once: if you love her, tell her."

"But we're only 10!"

She gives me a very odd look, and then strolls away.

My sister is so weird sometimes.

Like she was just then.

I shrug, and lie down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

I jump when I hear a soft tap at the door.

"Come in!" I call.

The door opens, and I sit up.

My eyes widen when I see that it's Lucy.

"Hey, John," she says, sitting down on the bed next to me.

I look away, feeling slightly awkward.

"So, what was all that hubbub with Kate?" she asks.

I groan inwardly.

I decide to tell her the truth, but not mention any names.

"Well," I say, choosing my words carefully, "She was teasing me about this girl I like."

"Is that all?"

"No. See, the girl I like has an older brother. If her brother found out that I like her, oh, heaven knows what would happen!"

"I see," Lucy says, thinking about it, "And what's the lucky girl's name?"

I blush slightly.

"I'm sorry, but that's classified information."

"I see," Lucy says, a playful smile spreading across her face, "If that's so, then I shall find out for myself."

Great. That means I'll have resort to threatening Kate.

"Have fun with that, My Queen," I mutter as Lucy walks out the door.

She freezes and spins around.

"_What_ did you call me?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all!"

"Okay."

She leaves, and I realize that I meant 'My Queen' more as a compliment than a title, and I find myself blushing again.

Soon after, Kate walks in, and I close the door.

"John, what are you doing?"

I pull out her favourite teddy, and hold it over the fire.

"Listen. Lucy's out to find out who I like. If you do so much as use my name and her name in the same breath, Teddy goes. Got it?"

Kate rolls her eyes, and grabs for her teddy bear. I put it up on a shelf that she isn't tall enough to reach.

Finally. Being tall has an advantage.

"John, you wouldn't."

I give her a bit of an evil glare.

"You would."

I nod.

"Remember, not even both our names in the same sentence."

She nods, and almost stomps out of the room.

"And no grumping about it either!"

Her footsteps immediately become as quiet as a mouse's feet.


	7. Chapter 7: A Night in the Dungeons

A few days later, I'm sitting with Lucy in the field picking daises.

See, I finally got up the nerve to talk to her, and ever since, we've been going on what some would consider 'dates', but I think it's just hanging out.

"So, what do you like doing with Kate?" Lucy asks, making a daisy chain.

"We like irritating each other, and beating each other up physically and verbally."

And, yes, I do have a very extended vocabulary.

"I see."

"What about you? What do you like doing with your siblings?"

"I like teasing them, and telling them obvious, yet true, things. It drives them up the wall. It's quite enjoyable."

I smile as I put the last daisy in my daisy crown, and place it on Lucy's head.

She smiles, and motions for me to follow her.

"Where are we going?"

"Back to the castle. It's almost dinner."

I nod, and walk beside her up the hill.

I get the nerve to slip my hand into hers, and immediately feel my heart speed up.

Lucy turns and smiles, her sapphire eyes sparkling.

When she turns away, I bite myself, trying to keep calm.

We reach the castle, and stroll up.

By now, I've calmed down, and we enter the castle.

There to greet us is Peter.

"Jumping Jellies!" I hear Lucy whisper just loud enough for me to hear.

Peter opens and shuts his mouth a few times, and I do my best not laugh at how silly he looks.

Fortunately, I manage to keep a straight face.

"Where have you two been for the last _two hours_?" Peter asked firmly, emphasising on the words 'two hours'.

I gulp, and look over to Lucy, who gives me a reassuring look.

"Calm down, Pete! We were just out picking daises."

"Alone?"

"Peter!" Lucy hisses, "It's no big deal!"

"It is a big deal when you're only 10!"

I grip Lucy's hand tighter, knowing exactly what they're chatting about, and get the feeling that this is not going to end well.

"So is he!" Lucy shoots back, her sapphire eyes burning with passion.

I give her hand a squeeze of support.

Peter sighs, and says to Lucy,

"Okay, Lu. I get your point. Get ready for dinner."

Lucy gives me a smile, and the love and joy in her eyes back.

She goes and gets ready for dinner.

"You," Peter says, placing a hand on my shoulder, stopping me.

"Yes, Majesty?"

"Listen, I know what you're thinking about my sister. But here's something else to think about: Stay away from my sister."

Hmm…overprotective, eh?

"Sorry, Your Majesty," I reply with all the respect I can muster up, "But I cannot do that."

"And why not?" he asks, anger and protection shining in his eyes.

"Because I love her."

Peter's eyes are now shining with anger.

I breathe deep, and try to keep calm.

After all, it's not every day that you defy the High King of a whole _world_.

"Guard!" Peter yells.

The guards appear, and await orders.

"Take this young man down to the dungeons."

I breathe a sigh of relief, for the punishment was not nearly as severe as I thought.

I go along with it, allowing myself to be pretty much dragged down to the dungeons.

I get thrown into a cell, and sigh.

I know that Lucy will get me out as soon as she hears about this, but I can count on Peter to keep it a secret until at least tomorrow morning.

So this is going to be a long night.


End file.
